


A Little Incentive

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [22]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dildos, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Jongho and Mingi have a small contest going.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Little Incentive

It was a race, and had been for a while, both gone two weeks without traditional orgasm in hopes of retraining their bodies to cum from anal stimulation only. They made sure they played by the rules by hiding each other's key to their cock cages, only allowed to be freed on successfully cumming from assplay.

A little incentive never hurt.

It found them at their current point, both Mingi and Jongho knelt on the floor facing away from each other, faces down, asses up and fifty centimeters of translucent, purple silicone keeping them tethered by their holes.

Jongho's knees bruised from keeping himself propped up on hardwood, back arched and bucking back to fuck himself on it. He felt it go deep, curling into his guts when he took it further, mouth gone slack with that sweet burn of pain and the reprieve of it slipping back out part way.

Whatever he was doing, it was working, feeling the knots of those muscles get tighter, hole clenching on the toy harder than Mingi had any hope of matching.

As good as an orgasm felt, it didn't hold a candle to the feeling of victory. His aching cock strained, pulsed against the metal of the cage as if trying to break out, but he was too desperate for it to go soft again.

Mingi let out a whine, thrusting back, hoping to reclaim more for himself, but the shifting only helped thrust it in and out of Jongho.

"Oh fuck." The dip in his back exaggerated, bucking hard on his knees. Everything hurt from the chest down, cock screaming to be let free, where he glanced below his stomach to see the skin of it pushing through the open spaces like sausage casing, cementing that his cock had truly become useless in their endeavors. 

He didn't need it anymore, not to cum, and closed his eyes, letting out a slow and measured breath hoping to distract from the pain of the orgasm that felled him. It sent him twitching and falling forward onto his stomach and his trapped cock, pulling the dildo clean out of Mingi.

His ass clenched around it, cock flexed in its cage as he dribbled out onto the floor in a slow and heavy load that urged a noise he could only call a squeak. But he wasn't embarrassed. He won, after all, and threw his head over his shoulder to gloat, seeing Mingi had fallen onto his stomach as well, though arms up by his face to muffle his tears.

"I was so close this time," he whined.

Really, Jongho felt for him, but the cage hurt and it'd start to get awfully sticky and gritty if he didn't clean the cum off properly. "My key, Mingi."

Jongho's victory lap was pouty Mingi, eyes still wet and cheeks red, digging through his underwear drawer to hand him his prize. He let out a sigh of relief when he unlocked himself, one he'd been waiting weeks to let out.

"And Mingi?" Mingi turned to him, dabbing at his eyes with tissues. Jongho reached out and flicked his caged cock. "Better luck next time."

**Author's Note:**

> just something small to break from a long wip i'm working on
> 
> inspired by conversations with someone who knows who they are, thank you for putting the image in my mind


End file.
